


Just an Affair (William Afton x Reader)

by Xenally



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenally/pseuds/Xenally
Summary: You were just looking for the next prey of the night, and it just happened to be Mr.Afton. Your one night stand was never meant to be anything more, but it’s never quite that simple with him. It won’t be long until his secrets are found by you.I plan to make this a series and yes, there will be smut smut and more smut ;)
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Your heels clicked against the tiles as you entered the building. The ambiance of the bar was lovely, low lighting, chatter amongst the other patrons, gentle yet enjoyable music playing in the background. You had come to make this place your second home, if you weren’t working, you were here.

Drinking wasn’t your thing, what you enjoyed was married men who were willing to throw away everything that had for a one night stand. A one night stand that they begged you not to tell their wife about.

A smile crossed your face at the thought, you’d been doing this for months now, at this point you were a pro. Whether it was cash or items of your choosing, it was always easy to get your way with these men. If they are willing to ruin everything, why not milk it for all it’s worth? 

You sat at your usual place in the bar, a stool at the very end. From here you could capture the surroundings, and potentially pick up your next victim. 

“Ah. Y/N, welcome back. The usual?” 

You looked up, your eyes meeting that of the bartender’s. Considering you were here a lot, it wasn’t a surprise when you started to befriend the staff. If you were lucky you’d even get the free drink on occasion.

You clicked your tongue and smiled softly, “Yes please Mason. You know how work is these days.” You paused for a moment, “Absolutely dreadful.”

Mason rolled his eyes and let out a soft scoff as he started to pour shots into the cocktail mixer. “I’m sure you are here because of that.”

It also came to no surprise that the staff picked up on your ‘habits’. Leaving with different men all the time, they must definitely have their opinions on you.

You watched as Mason began to shake the cocktail, “There’s a new guy at the other end, never seen him around here. Awfully quiet.”

Your eyes lit up and your attention turned to look at the other end. You bit your lip, your eyes instinctively looking for a ring on his finger. Once you noticed the glimmer you knew he was the next one for you.

Your eyes trailed up to his face, you watched as his lips touched the rim of the glass, the caramel coloured liquor draining quickly. He must of noticed your stare because once he placed the glass down he looked directly at you.

Not one to back down from a stare, you looked back. You definitely weren’t the submissive type, from your experience, it was always the men who wanted something different in their relationship, this lead you to taking on a dom appeal... or so you kept telling yourself that.

After what felt like ages, staring from a distance, you swallowed hard, what was his problem? Why won’t he back down? Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cocktail glass being placed besides you.

“On this house. Just be careful, yeah? This one seems a bit strange.” 

You nodded to Mason and gave him a warm smile before he headed the man. You took a sip of the drink and frowned, usually this would be your liquid confidence but today didn’t feel it. His stare, it was almost.. empty. Cold. Maybe you had picked the wrong target.

You shook your head, no, you were doing this. Taking a deep breath, you stood up, grabbing your glass and walked over to the opposite end of the bar. As you got closer you could hear the rhythmic thumping of your heart as all the background noise started to blur out.

As you got closer your breath hitched, why were you so nervous? This never happens. Before you could even begin to answer your own questions, a voice lured you back to reality.

“Can I help you?” 

You blinked a couple of times before stammering, “i-what?” 

“Did I stutter?” He mused.

You gave him a glare, properly looking at him. He looked like he had just come out of work, he had the manager appeal to him. You also noticed an accent in his voice, British it seemed.

“I couldn’t help but notice your stare earlier, I thought I might bite the bait and see if it was worth the reel.” 

He picked up the glass once more, now full again, he took a sip. “I think you’re mistaken. I only stared because you were. You know it’s rude to stare at others right? Weren’t you taught manners as a child?” 

Hard to get, you thought. Though you weren’t going to let some smart ass banter get to you. You had a goal and that was to seduce him.

Sitting down in the stool besides him, you took a sip of your drink and fluttered your eyes at him. “Just because you look old enough to be my dad doesn’t mean you need to act like him.”

“Ha. You’re funny.” He turned his attention back to his drink and took a large gulp, swallowing whatever was left. Placing the glass on the counter, he stood up. It was only now that you realised how tall he was.

“You know. Out of all these people in the bar, you go for the bloke who is obviously older than you and married. If you’ve got some unresolved daddy issues and you’re trying to make yourself feel better, I am not the guy to do that with.”

The nerve of this guy! You bit your lip, you didn’t want to scare him off but you didn’t want him to leave either. You grabbed at the tie that hung loosely around his neck and pulled it, bringing his face close to yours.

“How insulting. To think I need a reason to like older men. Maybe it’s the experience, maybe I like the dominant appeal, who knows. You know, it makes me wonder if your wife knows you’re here or not. I bet you told her you are working the night shift when reality it’s just an escape from her.”

He smiled slyly, “How many times have you rehearsed this, love? You sound way too confident to have only thought of this now.”

“Too many that I can count. I know what men want, a young girl like me, a girl whose got the curves in the right places, that is gentle yet dangerous, a girl who they can release their darkest desires upon.” 

You watched as the smile disappeared from the man’s face, his whole demeanour had changed. “Darkest desires huh?” 

You swallowed hard and let go of his tie, something about that look was unsettling. You didn’t want to appear as weak though, so you gave him a seductive smile and batted your eyelashes. “Did I stutter?” 

He sat down once more and raised his hand for another drink. He turned his attention back to you with a soft smile, “Well if I’m going to have an affair, I might as well get to know the mistress.”

With what felt like hours of talking, you got to know the man decently well. His name was William Afton, and you were right about the manager appeal. He was the co-owner of pizza restaurant, something like Chuckie Cheese. He was definitely a charasmatic type, it was a shame that you weren’t interested in romance otherwise he could of easily swooned you.

You had allowed yourself to get more tipsy than what you were comfortable with. Even after William was keeping up with your drinking speed, it’s like it barely affected him. 

He looked at you with a deep stare, you couldn’t help but melt into his eyes. This liquor was definitely having its effect on you.

“If you keep staring at me like that, we are gonna have to move this arrangement into the bathroom.”

You giggled, your face turning a rosy pink. “Oh Mr. Afton, you’re such a devilish man.. is someone getting impatient?” 

Gently, you grabbed his left hand, focusing on the ring finger. You opened up your mouth ever so slightly, slowly inserting the finger in as you maintained eye contact with William. You grabbed ahold of the wedding band using your teeth, slowly pulling it off, as your mouth began to salivate around his ring finger. 

William watched you with a hawk like stare, it appeared like he didn’t want to miss any of it. As the ring slipped off, it sat in your mouth. You gave a sly smile before palming his crotch, letting out soft noises from him. The fact that you were in public wasn’t a bother, you had done worse before. 

As you continued to grope, you pulled the ring out of your mouth and placed it on your left ring finger. You brought yourself closer and whispered in his ear, “I wanna be your misses Afton tonight..” 

He tightly grabbed your wrist and in a husky voice demanded, “Then hurry up and take me home so I can.” 

You planted a kiss on his cheek before giving him a cheeky smile. With him grabbing your wrist, you lead him out of the bar. Usually when you dragged men along the streets back to your home they were nervous in case they were caught. Not William though. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face the whole way through. 

As you made it to your apartment, you made sure to lock the door behind you. You lead William to your bedroom, pushing him to your bed. You turned your back to him, slowly undoing the buttons to your shirt. You heard the bed spring up and you felt a figure looming over you. 

You felt hands wrap around your neck and you let out a squeak. In your drunken hazed mind you thought of this as intense foreplay. You could feel his grip slowly tighten, as your vision started to fuzz up. 

It was getting harder to breath, and your eyes began to flutter. The buttons to your shirt were undone now and it hung loosely from your shoulders.

You heard a laugh although it was blurred out, “You wanna know my darkest desire Y/N? Let me assure you, I am no angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your blouse fell to the floor and that’s when he stopped. His gripped loosened and you felt him run his hands down your back. “These scars. What happened?”

You let out heavy breaths and coughed a bit as you regained composure. As he felt down your scars you couldn’t help but shiver. All your instincts were telling you to run, but you couldn’t. You had come this far, all you had to do was sleep with him, grab his phone in the morning and you’d be set. You let out a laugh and turned around to face him. “Do you want the honest answer or the answer I tell all the men I sleep with?” 

William’s face twitched with slight agitation. He gave you the same stare he did when you first saw him. It really felt like he was looking right through you. “Let me guess, no matter what I choose you’ll give me the latter.”

You winked and pushed him back on the bed. You crawled on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt. You could feel his chest rising as the anticipation was getting to the both of you. As you pulled it off, you froze. His body, also littered with scars, though none like the ones you had seen before. 

“What happened to you?” 

He gave you a soft grin and mockingly questioned, “Do you want an honest answer or the answer I tell all the women I sleep with?” 

William didn’t give you much time to respond though because soon you were being rolled on your back and he hunched over you. “Don’t ever try to take control from me..” 

He grabbed your wrists and pinned you down, moving his face towards your neck as he started to softly kiss. You couldn’t help but let out soft moans as your legs clenched together. As the pleasure started to roll over your body you began to try and squirm your way out, but he wasn’t going to give up that easy.

William noticed your intent to be free and he sighed, pulling away from your neck. “Tsk. What did I just say? Hmm?” Once more he brought his face to your neck, this time he had no intention of being gentle, no, he started to bite your sweet spot, teasing the skin between his teeth. Your moans became louder as the mix of pleasure and pain started to overcome you. 

As his biting got stronger, you started to struggle more. You were the one to usually leave marks, in your head it was amusing how men would try to hide it from their wives. You could feel him pull away, a soft whimper escaping your lips. You felt a liquid roll down your neck, but that wasn’t a bother for you right now. 

“My, my, don’t you look like a piece of work, how about you tell Mr. Afton where you want it.” Not one to submit easily, you bit your lip and shook your head. You legs were still clenched together as you could feel your womanhood become slick with wet.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, “Someone is being a brat. How amusing.” You watched as his palm caressed your stomach, slowly it made its way down to your skirt. You could feel your face going red as you were excited to feel him.

You felt a finger begin to go in and out of you, you let out a soft breath as he began to increase the rate of his thrusting. You gripped at the bedsheets as you felt a second finger pop in. As much as you were trying to hide your moans, there was no way you could now.

You closed your eyes and moved your hands up to your breasts, caressing them from underneath your bra. Going with William’s rhythm, you could feel yourself becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Fuck me-“ You squeaked.

You felt William stop as he laughed softly, he shoved a third finger in and continued his thrusting. “That was pathetic. Try again.”

God his voice was so smooth, why was it driving you mad? Why did you want more? Alcohol really did have its effect tonight.

As you struggled not to moan as you spoke, you were able to create a string of sentences. “William fuck me! Please! I want you so badly!” 

He looked at you with an amused smile, slowly pulling his fingers out. You could feel yourself become a flustered mess as you looked at him with pleading eyes. You wanted more, needed more. 

You watched as William tasted you from his hand, “Oh you taste so sweet, I think you’ll have to wait just a bit longer before I fuck you.”

Soft kisses were planted on the insides of your thighs, why did he have to tease you so much? Your hands reached down, gently gripping at Williams hair as he got closer to your flower. His warm breaths hit you and you couldn’t help but shiver. Looking down at him, he was watching your every move.

You weren’t going to wait anymore, you put his face to your drenched pussy and quickly began to ride it. His tongue felt like heaven as it explored your insides. As his was getting faster, your moans were getting louder and you couldn’t help but scream his name.

Maybe it was the heat your were in, the booze adding to the ecstasy. All you could here were your own noises, the room felt so much hotter and your vision became cloudy. You were close, the tightness in your stomach grew as you rode Williams face. 

As you moaned once more, you finally could find your words. “I want you to fuck me daddy!” 

You watched his eyes look directly at yours, pulling away with a smug smile. If your face wasn’t red from pleasure it definitely would be with embarrassment. That was the first and only time you’d ever expose your kink.

The sounds of a belt buckling and a zipper being undone made you look right at him. Your eyes widened at his size, you were used to dicks but usually not of his size. 

He crawled on top of you and slowly and teasingly pushed himself in, it wasn’t hard considering how wet you were. Before you could even begin to moan again, you felt a hand wrapped tightly around your throat. 

“I don’t remember daddy asking you to beg again. Now you better not make any noise otherwise I’m not letting you cum all over my cock.” 

Your mind was full of ecasty as William began thrusting into you. Trying to stay quite as he hitting your g-spot over and over again was hard. Your arms wrapped around his neck as your body moved with his rhythms. You were reaching high heavens as you felt overwhelmed, the sounds of your bodies connecting, the tightness around your throat, his constant and punishing thrusting. 

Your nails began to dig into his back as the pace started to quicken. His thrusts became more erratic and you could tell he was getting close too. Letting go of your throat, he grabbed your waist to help his thrustings. 

He was letting out sounds of his own, his grunting sounding like music to your ears. You had to bite your lip until you bled into order to maintain the silence.

“Tell me where you want my cum, slut”

Finally breaking free from your silence, you let out a moan and closed your eyes. “I want you to fill me with you cum!”

With a final thrust, you could feel him deep in you, ropes of his cum entering your body. Your body, as if synced with his, let out its own orgasm. Your nails scraped down his back and you both let out sounds of pleasure as you finished. 

You opened your eyes and looked up at William. Your breaths were heavy and you couldn’t help but feel flustered. “That was amazing..” You blurted out.

He smiled at you, before pulling himself out. He rolled to the side and started to spoon you from behind. “Maybe I’ll have to come back for seconds then..”

Your face went hot, “Aren’t you worried that your wife will find out?” 

You were genuinely curious, after a night of sex, men always felt regret afterwards. 

William laughed softly and kissed the bite mark on your neck, causing you to shiver and back up into him even more. “I have a lot worse that I need to worry about others finding out. An affair is not my priority.”

This made you swallow hard, shit, blackmailing him would be hard now. No, he was bluffing, trying to shake you off his trail. “It makes me curious to know what you’ve got hiding Mr. Afton. I feel like a marriage is pretty important.”

He started to suck on your neck and you couldn’t help but gently moan. “Are you trying to get to know me Y/N? If that was the case we should of gone on a date before we ruined my marriage.” He teased.

“H-hey! I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not that into romantic stuff. All marriages end eventually.”

You heard William scoff, “And I suppose that means you have the right to help end them? I suppose that since everyone dies eventually I should just kill.” 

You frowned, you were not expecting to be given a moral talking to, especially by the person you had a one night stand with. The killing comment was a bit odd, but you shook it off. 

“If you want to kill then you do that. We all have our reasons for doing bad things Mr. Afton. It’s temporary bliss to us all.”

William went silent before pulling you closer to him. “You are so naive. I love it. Ignorance is truly a bliss.”

You raised an eyebrow, “What is that supp-“

“Goodnight Y/N”

“But-“

“Goodnight.”

You groaned, what an asshole. You think that after you’d given a man the time of his life he could at least talk to you. Whatever, no more dealing with this moody guy after tonight. Your eyes began to close and you feel into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sounds of her gentle snores were heard, he knew that she had gone to sleep. William knew the face from somewhere, it was vaguely similar. Maybe he had seen it at the restaurant, maybe it was on tv, he just knew it from somewhere.

The scars, the large gashes on her back only added to the strangeness of it all. No normal person has scars like this. William knew scars pretty well considering what had happened to him, he knew that what had happened to this girl wasn’t a generic scar story. 

Until he figured out who she was, he would keen her alive. He wasn’t going to complain about sex on the side. The curiosity of her made him hold back his urges to kill. He would just hope he doesn’t have his secrets meddled with. After all, she was his alibi for the night.

As he could feel the tiredness begin to wash over him, he could hear soft noises come from Y/n. 

“Fire” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah look don’t expect a consistent update schedule whatsoever. Sometimes I may update within the week or it may take a month. It just depends on my work and schooling schedule. Also my motivation because it’s mental illness innit. My chapter lengths won’t be consistent either but they’ll be over 1000 words per chapter. I hope y’all liked the smut, expect some more in the future ;3 I hope you’re enjoying, thank you for all the kudos in the last chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it’s been a while since I’ve written something. Honestly I hate the lack of William x reader works so I’m starting my own lmao. Hope y’all enjoy and I’ll see you next chapter c:


End file.
